


Quality Time

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: could you maybe write smth like ,, dirk is sitting on alpha dave's lap and theyre havin quality times cuz dave is never home. he has to pee rly bad but he doesnt wanna get up, or maybe dave is holding him close?? maybe too shy to mention his need too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second-longest thing I've written! If we're talking about serious works, that is!

Curse this Texan heat. Damn it to hell. Why does it have to make you suffer like this?

Normally you would be having the time of your life, watching a movie and hanging out with your big bro Dave. But because of this GOD-FORSAKEN HEAT, you just HAD to drink all that water. And why is this an issue?

Because you’re basically dying to pee right now. See, when you drink a lot, eventually you’re gonna have to pee.

Having to pee wouldn’t be such a big deal, except you’re sitting on Dave’s lap and he’s holding you tight, pressing right on your bladder. And it’s not like you’re gonna _mention_ that you need to pee, because your bro would just tease you about it like there’s no tomorrow. You just press your legs together and pray that this movie ends soon. It’s not like you’re paying attention to it anyway.

Soon, though, you start squirming with the need to use the bathroom. And Dave notices.

“Whoa there buddy, could you calm down a bit? You’re about to give me a boner here with all your rubbin’,” he says.

“Sorry,” you say in a strained voice. You groan as you stop squirming, your need increasing tenfold.

“Oh, I think I know what this is,” Dave retorts. “You must have to pee. And by the looks of it, pretty badly too.”

You just moan in response, all basic functioning lost to thinking about how much you have to piss. You think you feel something against your butt, but you ignore it and try to pay attention to the movie. From what you remember about it before you were dying to piss, it was a pretty good movie. It was about these kids who were trapped in a maze, and they had to figure out a way to get out. You think it was called Maze Running or some shit.

Alas, all you can focus on is pee. A little bit leaks out, and you figure this is the end. Luckily for you, the movie does too; you see the credits roll on the screen. However, your bro is still holding you tight, rendering you unable to get up and pee.

“Bro, what the fuck. The movie’s over,” you say.

“Yeah, but there’s another movie to watch. You wanna watch movies with your big bro, right?” Dave asks.

“Sure, I guess,” you say. Inwardly, though, you’re screaming.

“C’mon, we gotta get up so I can put the next movie in,” your bro says.

You get up, and your hands fly to your crotch as gravity takes effect on you. _“FUCK!”_ you exclaim; a spurt of piss jets out of you that lasts a few seconds. You now have a noticeable dark spot on your jeans.

“Oh, shit, is it that bad?” Dave asks. You notice something off about his voice, but you can’t put a finger on it. You turn around, and Dave is staring at your crotch, a hungry look in his eyes. Your own eyes scroll downwards to find that your bro is indeed sporting a boner.

“The fuck, bro? Are you getting off on this?” you demand, even though you know the answer. You just wanna see what he says to try to defend himself.

“I- yes,” he says. “I don’t know why this happens, all I know is that I have to accept this fucked up fetish or be consumed with shame for the rest of my life.”

“Okay, so do you want me to go to the bathroom or...” you trail off.

“If you can, would you hold your piss until you wet yourself for me?”

“Okay... what’s in it for me?”

“I’ll stay with you longer. I might even call in sick to work tomorrow so I can hang out with you,” Dave answers.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” you say.

“Alright,” Dave says, “now why don’t we start the next movie?”

“What’s the point if neither of us is gonna pay attention to it?” you ask. “I have to piss so bad I can’t concentrate on anything else, and you’d just be paying attention to me the whole time, so why even bother?”

So you sit down on one of Dave’s thighs, this time facing him. It’s really hard to hold your piss now as you’re straddling his leg. You start to pant and grind against Dave from need, and he does the same thing, only out of arousal.

“Holy shit Dirk, you’re gonna make me cum before you even wet yourself, going like this,” Dave breathes.

“Well-” you start to say before you get interrupted by a spike of desperation that makes you moan. “Actually, I think I like this,” you say.

“Oh really now?” Dave asks.

“Yeah, I don’t know... I just... like this.”

“I wonder, what specifically do you like about this?”

“Um, I guess what’s making me enjoy this... is you.”

“Okay,” he says. “Fair enough.”

Just then, a wave of desperation hits you, and another spurt of pee escapes from your bladder. “Fuck, I don’t know how much longer I can hold it,” you whine. And boy, does that make Dave react. He starts humping wildly and moaning uncontrollably.

 _“Fuck,_ Dirk,” Dave moans. You feel a sense of power at having this much control over your older brother. But that doesn’t last long, because you start to pee again. And this time, it doesn’t stop. Hot pee soaks your thighs, and your bro practically screams with how loud he’s moaning now.

“Fuck... don’t... fucking... stop!!” he yells in between moans. It’s not like you _can_ stop though; the stream of piss continues to spread all over Dave and the couch beneath you. It feels so good to finally let go, and you find yourself moaning along with Dave, although you’re not nearly as loud as he is.

“Ohhhh dirk, I’m so close, I’m gonna fucking blow!” Dave exclaims. He screams as he shoots his load inside his pants, holding onto you as he rides his orgasm. “Fuck,” he breathes, “that was so fucking good.” He kisses your cheek as your stream of piss turns into a trickle and stops.

“Yeah, that _was_ good,” you agree. “Well, we should get ourselves cleaned up.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
